


Reunion

by thehelldoievenputhere



Series: Peter and Penny [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prison, pack bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Peter visits his cousin, Spencer, in prison
Relationships: Peter Hale & Spencer Reid
Series: Peter and Penny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196750
Kudos: 9





	Reunion

Dr Spencer Reid was waiting in the visitation room. Apparently, he had a visitor.

The door opened.

" _Peter_?" Peter Hale smirked. "I felt you _die_." His smirk fell, and he sat down across from him.

"Penny, I..." He sighed, and dropped his masks, something he was only wont to do around Spencer. "I did die. And I only came back not too long ago—there was an urgent matter in Beacon Hills that meant I couldn't come find you immediately."

"What?" Spencer knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help it, he'd thought his cousin, his best friend, his last pack bond, was _dead_.

"Gerard Argent was in control of a kanima." Spencer stiffened.

" _What_?"

"It's all been resolved now, but yeah."

"Gerard _Argent_?" Peter must have heard it in his voice, becase he narrowed his eyes at him. Spencer sighed. There were no secrets between them, but he had to be careful how he said it, considering they couldn't be sure this wasn't being listened in on. "The MO of..." Peter nodded. "There are others, and there are two distinct signatures in every case." Peter growled, his eyes flashing. "I have a file. They won't get away with it."

"You know Kate..." 

"Animal attack, I heard." Spencer knew Peter could smell his amusement as he hummed. There was a pause as they both ruminated.

"Do you need help getting out?"

"No, I'm good, my team's got that covered."

"Good. In that case," Peter reached his arm across the table to brush against Spencer's hand. They gasped together as the pack bond recemented itself.


End file.
